Montre moi, nii-san
by Kithuz
Summary: Sasuke rentre chez lui, il souhaite demander une chose à son frère, une chose impossible... OS/LEMON/YAOI !


Sasuke marchait sur le chemin du retour des cours, pour rentrer chez lui; ses parents étant décédés trois jours plus tôt, son grand-frère; Itachi; avait sa garde. D'ailleurs, après avoir passer son anniversaire de ses dix-sept ans, Sasuke voulait lui demander une chose, mais il n'osait pas, il savait que de toute façon, son frère ne voudrait pas, et puis c'était contre la loi...  
Le jeune Uchiwa se pinça les lèvres, le coeur battant et ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

- **Itachi-nii-san ! C'est moi !** prévint-il en élevant la voix une fois à l'intérieur.  
- **Je suis dans la cuisine !** répondit son frère.

Sasuke posa son sac, son manteau et retira ses chaussures pour le rejoindre. Il s'assit en hauteur, sur la table de la cuisine, où son frère préparait le repas. Itachi était dos à lui, face à l'évier.

- **Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?** demanda-t-il.  
- **Bah... Kakashi-sensei nous a entraîné au lancé de shuriken...** répondit Sasuke en regardant ses pieds se balancer devant lui.  
- **Toi qui voulait justement apprendre ça, c'est plutôt bien, non ?** reprit le plus vieux en se tournant vers son cadet, s'appuyant au plan de travail.

Sasuke hocha la tête sans pour autant lever son regard vers son ainé. Ce qu'il souhaitait lui demander restait coincé en travers de sa gorge; non il ne pouvait décidément pas lui demander. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'Itachi posa sa main sur son épaule.

- **Tu vas bien ?** s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- **M'oui... Je... Je suis juste fatigué...** répondit le plus jeune.

Itachi fronça les sourcils et se recule d'un pas pour laisser Sasuke sortir de la pièce. Ce dernier s'arrêta avant de passer les portes et releva enfin la tête pour fixer le regard d'Itachi.

- **J'aurai voulu te demander une chose...** commença-t-il, le reste resta coincé. **Je...**

Son regard repartit vers le carrelage noir et blanc sous ses pieds.

- **Non, en fait laisse tombé...** et il alla s'installer sur le canapé dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'était la sensation dont lui avait parlé Naruto avant son anniversaire; la sensation de se faire prendre... Il avait aussitôt pensé à son frère; pourquoi lui ? Allez savoir...  
Naruto lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails ses premiers ébats avec Kiba, son petit ami.

**Flash Back...**

- **Sasuke ! Faut que je te parle ! Absolument ! Tout de suite ! Ramène tes fesses !** hurla une tête blonde qui courait légèrement en boitant vers Sasuke qui était assit, seul, sur un banc.  
- **Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Naruto...** souffla l'Uchiwa, dérangé.

Le dénommé Naruto s'assit auprès de lui et lui montra une photo; Kiba et l'Uzumaki s'embrassaient dessus.

- **Et ?** demanda Sasuke, intrigué.  
- **Tu veux savoir, n'est ce pas ?** ricana le blond.  
- **Accouche, on ne va pas y passer la nuit !** s'impatienta Sasuke.

Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami.

- **On a couché ensemble hier soir,** il sourit.

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'ouvrirent en grand. Il tenta désespérément de garder un visage neutre.

- **Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse...** murmura Sasuke.  
- **Franchement ? Tu devrais essayer avec un mec... C'est tellement... Tellement excitant... Hurler de plaisir lorsqu'on te touche la prostate... Hum...**

Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur les abdominaux de l'Uchiwa et la descendit lentement sur son entre-jambe. Sasuke frissonna, s'imaginant dans les bras d'un homme... Le premier homme qui lui vint à l'esprit fut son frère; il secoua la tête. Naruto caressa lentement l'entre-jambe de son ami.

- **Il m'a parlé tendrement,** Naruto lui parla tout proche de l'oreille. **Puis il s'est mit à califourchon sur moi.**

Le blond reproduisit ses paroles; heureusement que leur banc était plutôt isolé. Sasuke commençait à respirer un peu plus rapidement; Naruto étant face à lui, sur ses cuisses, il posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa ses bras le long de son corps.

- **Il m'a lentement léché le cou, il m'a retiré mon haut...** Naruto déboutonna la chemise de Sasuke d'une main, l'autre lui caressant doucement son sexe qui commençait à gonfler de plaisir.

Sasuke poussa un léger gémissement.

- **Il m'a, après m'avoir bien excité, enlever mon pantalon,** le blond déboucla seulement la ceinture de son ami et s'apprêtait à baisser un peu son boxer.

Il mordilla les boutons de chairs de l'Uchiwa qui tentait de retenir ses soupirs et gémissements. Naruto baissa ensuite son boxer, juste assez pour laisser passer la douloureuse érection du brun.

- **Na... Naruto...** souffla Sasuke. **A... Arrête...**  
- **Attends, j'ai presque finit,** répondit le blond en prenant sa virilité en main et en faisant quelques vas et vient dessus.

Sasuke étouffa un gémissement, Naruto allait lentement, très lentement. Il suça deux de ses doigts, tira un peu Sasuke en avant avant de trouver son intimité dans son jean et de la caresser. Il inséra un doigt en lui. L'Uchiwa mordit l'épaule de Naruto pour ne pas crier. Le blond attendit quelques instants avant de faire des mouvements d'entrée et de sorties en lui avant de mettre un deuxième doigt et toucher d'un coup sa prostate.  
Ils ne purent pas aller plus loin, la sonnerie des débuts des cours retentit dans toute la cours. Naruto, en très bon ami, aida Sasuke a se rhabillé en vitesse. L'Uchiwa était penseur toute la journée à cause de son ami.

**Fin du Flash Back...**

- **Sasuke, réveille toi, on va passer à table,** fit Itachi en secouant légèrement son frère, endormit sur le canapé.

Le cadet hocha la tête et se leva pour rejoindre son frère autour de la table.  
Le repas se dit en silence, Sasuke jouant avec sa nourriture, Itachi finissait son assiette.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a petit frère ?** demanda Itachi en posant sa fourchette.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- **Dis moi !** insista le plus vieux.  
- **C'est rien, t'inquiète pas nii-san.**

En moins de tant qu'il faut pour le dire, Itachi se retrouva à côté de Sasuke et le plaqua conte le mur le plus proche.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sasuke,** s'énerva Itachi.

Sasuke détourna les yeux de son frère.

- **Et regarde moi quand je te parle.**

La voix d'Itachi était devenue froide d'un coup. Sasuke laissa échapper une larme; il voulait tout lui dire, mais il avait honte.

- **Sasuke !** hurla l'ainé.  
- **Rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Tout va bien !** répondit le cadet sur le même ton, après avoir relevé le regard vers celui d'Itachi; il était froid, très froid, glacial même.

Sur le coup, Itachi lâcha son frère, plutôt impressionné par son assurance, il sourit.

- **Excuse-moi,** fit le cadet en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Itachi fit la même chose, sans perdre son sourire, ni lâcher son frère du regard.

- **C'est Naruto...** commença le plus jeune.

Sasuke fit un long monologue de sa matinée passée avec Naruto, mais il ne dit pas une chose; l'homme à qui il a pensé à ce moment.  
Itachi avait gardé son sourire.

- **Père aurait honte de moi et m'aurait déjà mit à la porte...** souffla le cadet.

Itachi attrapa une main de son frère et la serra, releva de son autre main le visage de son cadet.

- **Sauf que je ne suis pas Père, je suis ton frère et je n'ai pas honte de toi,** répondit Itachi. **Alors c'est ça qui te perturbe ? Et j'imagine que tu veux réellement essayer et passer à l'acte avec quelqu'un ?**

Sasuke rougit et hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Itachi activa ses sharingans.

- **Regarde moi Sasuke, dans les yeux.**

Le cadet lui obéit, sachant très bien ce que voulait lui faire Itachi. Il fut hypnotiser pas ses pupilles et ne put détourner le regard.  
Les minutes passèrent lentement...  
Itachi désactiva ses sharingans.

- **Ca peut se faire...** souffla Itachi à l'oreille de son frère et en mordant son lobe.

Sasuke n'osait plus bouger, sachant très bien que son frère savait... Qu'il savait tout ses désirs.  
Itachi porta son frère jusque dans sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit.

- **La manière douce ou la manière forte ?** susurra-t-il.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rougir de gêne. Itachi attrapa ses poignets et les fixa aux barreaux se sa tête de lit.

- **C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?** demanda l'ainé en se mettant au dessus du cadet.

Sasuke hocha la tête, ne desserrant pas ses lèvres.

- **Ca ira,** sourit Itachi.

L'ainé arracha le haut de son frère pour découvrir son torse aussi pâle que la neige, il retira aussi le sien; leur peau se confondaient, tellement elles se ressemblaient. Il l'embrassa lentement au niveau du cou, lui faisant au passage un magnifique suçon rouge sang. Il descendit sa bouche sur un de ses boutons de chairs et le mordilla légèrement. Sasuke gémit en se cambrant un peu.  
Itachi descendit encore sa bouche jusqu'à la boucle du pantalon de son frère; une bosse s'était déjà formée à ce niveau là. Il appuya le bout de son index dessus, faisant gémir et cambrer un peu plus fort son possesseur, il sourit à cette vue.

- **Itachi... S'il te plait...** soupira Sasuke.  
- **Oui ?** demanda l'ainé en se redressant.  
- **Dé... Dépêche toi...**  
- **Me dépêcher de faire quoi ?** il sourit sadiquement.

Sasuke grogna de mécontentement; il savait son frère sadique, mais là...

- **Hum...** soupira Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit une main de son ainé enlever sa ceinture et baisser sa braguette. **Oui... Ça... Comme ça...**

Itachi massa légèrement le sexe de son frère pour le faire gonfler un peu plus avant de baisser son boxer. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il le retira, il fut étonné de la longueur qui se dressait devant lui.

- **Tu n'es pas un Uchiwa pour rien,** plaisanta Itachi.

Sasuke rougit et grimaça. Mais bien vite cette dernière disparut pour laisser place au plaisir, Itachi attaqua directement des vas et vient rapides sur sa virilité, qui le fit s'arquer à s'en faire mal au dos.

- **C'est que tu aimes ça on dirait,** fit Itachi en arrêtant ses mouvements.

L'ainé appuya sa langue sur le gland de son frère qui se libéra immédiatement dans sa bouche. Sasuke tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

- **Dé... Désolé...** il rougit.

Itachi haussa une épaule, ne répondant pas la bouche pleine et enfourna trois de ses doigts dans se bouche pour les ressortir recouverts de spermes et de salive, il les montra à son frère avant d'aller caresser son intimité, tout en écartant ses cuisses. Il y enfonça lentement un doigt, Sasuke gémit, sentant une fine douleur s'emparer de lui. Les vas et vient dans son intimité le calmèrent, Itachi mit deux autres doigts en même temps, faisant s'agrandir l'anneau de chair serrer de son cadet. Sasuke poussa un cri sous la surprise.

- **Itachi ! Magne toi le cul putain !** hurla Sasuke en tirant sur la corde qui retenait ses bras au lit et écartant ses cuisses le plus qu'il put.

L'ainé ne fit pas attention à sa demande et continua ses entrées et sorties en lui avec sa main; il toucha un point sensible qui fit crier d'extase son petit frère. Il les retira enfin pour se préparer à le pénétrer. Il plaça son propre gland contre son anus et força un peu.  
Sasuke se mordit sa lèvre inférieur, pour empêcher ses cris de s'échapper, mais quelques larmes de douleur le trahirent.  
Itachi ne bougea plus, commençant à s'inquiéter pour son frère.

- **Sasuke ? Si ça va pas je m'arrête !**  
- **No... Non, con... Continues, dépêche-toi !**

Itachi sortit de l'intimité de son petit frère et y remit ses doigts à la place; il ne voulait pas le blesser... Il baisse sa tête et vint lécher le membre durcit de son cadet sur toute sa longueur, passa sa langue sur ses bourses et enfin la fit légèrement entrer dans son intimité pour la réhumidifier un peu. Il se replaça enfin pour commencer à le pénétrer. Il fit un coup de reins bestial, faisant entrer son sexe complètement en son frère, touchant directement sa prostate.  
Jamais Sasuke n'avait hurler aussi fort. Ses poumons le brûlaient et sa gorge aussi. Itachi ne bougea pas, le laissant s'habituer à sa présence. Sasuke se cambra un peu, faisant onduler un peu ses hanches et incita son frère à commencer ses vas et vient en lui. Il gémit, soupira, cria sous les coups de butoir qui martelaient sa prostate. Jusqu'à ce que son frère se libère en lui. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se retirer.  
Le bruit de leur respiration emplit la pièce.

- **Mer... Merci nii-san...** souffla Sasuke en fermant les yeux.

Itachi sourit; et dire que lui aussi attendait ce moment depuis longtemps...


End file.
